The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style)
Cast * Dorothy Gale - Tip Tucci (Home) * Toto - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) * Hunk - Aladdin * The Scarecrow - Hector (Coco) * Hickory - Darkwing Duck * The Tin Man - Gonzo (The Muppets) * Zeke - Brock (Pokemon) * Cowardly Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Miss Gulch - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * The Wicked Witch of the West - Spydra (Gadget Boy) * Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Queen Clarion (Tinker Bell) * Uncle Henry - Milo Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Aunt Em - Kida Nedakh (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Professor Marvel - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Guard - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * The Wizard (Bad) - Aku (Samurai Jack) * The Wizard (Good) - Megamind * Nikko - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Flying Monkeys - Hyenas (The Lion King/The Lion Guard) * Winkie Guards - Various Villains Scenes: * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 2 - Tip Meets her Family * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 3 - "Over the Rainbow" * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 4 - Madame Medusa is Taking Scamp * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 5 - Tip Meets Merlin * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 6 - It's a Twister * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 7 - Tip Meets Queen Clarion (Munchkin Land) * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 8 - "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 9 - Tip Meets Spydra * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 10 - "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 11 - Tip Meets Hector ("If I Only Had a Brain") * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 12 - Tip Meets Gonzo ("If I Only Had a Heart") * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 13 - Tip Meets Simba ("If I Only Had the Nerve") * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 14 - Spydra/Tip Goes to Emerald City * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 15 - Bell Out of Order/"In the Merry Old Land Of Oz" * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 16 - "If I Were the King of the Forest" * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 17 - Tip Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 18 - Bad Wizard (Aku) * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 19 - The Haunted Forest * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 20 - Flying Hyenas Attack * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 21 - Spydra's Castle/Scamp Runs Away * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 22 - Villains March * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 23 - Spydra's Death * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 24 - Good Wizard (Megamind) * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 25 - Tip's Goodbye/Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 26 - There's No Place Like Home * The Wizard of Oz (Cartoon Style) Part 27 - End Credits Gallery: Tip-01.png|Tip Tucci as Dorothy Gale Scamp.png|Scamp as Toto Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Hunk Hector coco.png|Hector as The Scarecrow Darkwing duck 8 303 404 Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Hickory Gonzo in Muppets Tonight.jpg|Gonzo as The Tin Man Brock in Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life.jpg|Brock as Zeke Simba.png|Simba as Cowardly Lion Madame-Medusa .png|Madame Medusa as Miss Gulch Spydra.jpg|Spydra as The Wicked Witch of the West Queenclarion pose.png|Queen Clarion as Glinda the Good Witch of the North Milo James Thatch.png|Milo Thatch as Uncle Henry Kidagakash-disney906.jpg|Kida Nedakh as Aunt Em Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Professor Marvel MR AKU.png|Aku as The Wizard (Bad) Megamind.png|Megamind as The Wizard (Good) Janja.png|Janja as Nikko Shifu.jpg|Master Shifu as Guard Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:Cartoon Style Category:Movie Spoofs